Dragon Blood
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: Anna Heartfilia was the only one who was able to soften his hard heart. But now that she is dead, he will have his revenge on those who killed her. And the rest of the world can die for all he cares. Annalogia.


**Okay! New story idea! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. This might be a one-shot, but if it gets enough response I will add chapters to it. Um...hope you enjoy!**

 **Inspiration: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did sometimes ;)**

* * *

He felt the rush of power once unknown course through his veins. The power of a dragon. The power to slay dragons. He let out a mighty roar and a storm of black energy rushed out of his mouth. A dragon dropped upon contact with the energy, falling onto the ground. He went over to investigate and discovered that the dragon had died.

A smile snaked its way onto his face. _Finally I have the power to get revenge._ He bathed in the blood flowing freely from the dead body and felt another surge of power enter his willing body. The smile on his face grew larger. _The power to kill those who killed her._ He shot black energy out of his palms and lowered them to his sides, using the magic as a jet pack of sorts, pushing him into the air. With a strike of his fist another dragon fell. He paused to bathe in its blood, enjoying the power surging through him.

 _Anna, I will avenge you._ He fought viciously, bringing down multiple dragons with every swipe of his fist. A peculiar aura began to surround him as he fought. Blue and black swirled into the shape of a ferocious dragon. With one last roar, he landed on the ground with a earth-quaking thud. He dipped his body into the blood of the slain dragon and felt his power grow. But then pain shot through his body. He curled up into a fetal position and rocked back and forth, willing the pain to stop. His fingers grew into black claws, his tan skin covered with blue and black scales. His pupils slitted and became milky white. His stomach and legs grew, turning grey on the undersides and becoming equally scaly on the top. His mouth was ripped apart as his teeth became razor-sharp. With a terrible ripping sound, large feathery wings protruded from the flesh on his back. A tail also ripped through, completing the transformation. When it was all over, a miniature dragon sat in the place of his body. The man looked at the scales covering his body and a wicked grin appeared on his face. But that grin was replaced with a scream of agony as he began to writhe on the ground again. _Anna, this pain! It's too much! Help me!_ His body spasmed and then began to rapidly expand until the man was the size of a dragon. Strike that, he was a dragon.

* * *

 _-Centuries later-_

Acnologia sat in his cave, watching a man. The man had russet hair and a smirk on his face. He walked with an air of confidence, seemingly believing that he was all-powerful. There was nothing that he couldn't handle, he was strong enough to take them all down. Acnologia smiled, but it wasn't a joyful smile. Instead the smile promised fear and destruction. His body convulsed as the transformation took over him. Then in his place was the humongous black and blue dragon. Acnologia, black dragon of destruction. Once a man, now a bringer of death! He swooped down towards the man, watching as his eyes widened in fear. But the fear was momentary, quickly replaced by self-confidence. The man surrounded his hand in a glow of magic the same shade as Acnologia's. _Anna, are you watching? This man uses a magic similar to mine. If I defeat him, will you be proud of me?_ The dragon stretched out a taloned hand and met the man's glowing left hand. The blow resulted in a wave of pure destruction. The man coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

"How? Who-What are you?" the man gasped, choking on the blood filling his mouth.

Acnologia's cold eyes looked down at the man, seeing him hold the stumps of his arm and leg. Not only that, but blood poured from a wound over his stomach. "I am the Dragon King." The man's eyes filled with true terror as he could barely staunch the flow of his blood and he was being stared down by a dragon. "Run, little man," Acnologia snarled, taking pleasure in the fear that was evident in the man's eyes.

Acnologia watched the man run off, waiting until he was gone to morph back into a man. He raked a hand through his long dark blue hair, grimacing as his fingers came in contact with gnarly tangles. _Anna, did you see that? I beat him! Are you proud of me?_ Acnologia walked over to a nearby pool of water, bathing himself in the clear liquid. The grime on his skin came off in clouds, marring the clear surface of the lake. He looked at the dirt as it was pulled down a river by the current. Acnologia put his head under the water, enjoying the refreshing feel of the cool water on his tan skin. He carefully untangled his hair, making sure to comb through it with his fingers several times. He swam a little bit, back and forth, barely aware of the movements of his body. Finally, he pulled his dripping body out of the water, pausing only to peer at his reflection. The eerie light blue tattoos on his skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, contrasting sharply with his sharp features. _Would you even be able to recognize me now, Anna? Would you be scared of me?_ He opened his mouth, letting his tongue pause on the sharper canines in his mouth. The biggest manifestation of his dragon slayer status was those teeth, sharper than most peoples'. Acnologia went back to his cave, content to wait for another poor soul to walk by.

* * *

 _-Later that year-_

Acnologia flew towards Tenrou Island, knowing all to well who was there. _Zeref._ He let out a roar of pure destruction and fired off energy blasts at the island, leaving destruction in his wake. Suddenly, a giant man appeared and tried to grab him. _Shit, this is Fairy Tail's holy ground isn't it. I was hoping to not have to run into these insects._ He played along with the battle they tried to start, but he scoffed inwardly. The maggots couldn't hurt him, not even a scratch. One pink-haired idiot even had the gall to punch him on the nose. With that annoying blow, he decided he was done goofing off. He soared up into the sky and unleashed a full-power roar on the little island, watching as it exploded and sank beneath the waves. A satisfied smirk crossed his draganoid face as he flew away from the sea. _Anna, I did it. Did you know one of your descendants was there? She looked just like you. It made me really miss you._

* * *

 _-7 years later-_

Acnologia flew, black wings beating at the air. He saw the red dragon, Igneel, in the distance and his vision went red with bloodlust. It was time to battle. He swooped down attacking the flame dragon with an aura of confidence swirling around him.

However, Igneel's dragon slayer son flew into the air using his fire as propulsion. "Dad, what's going on? How are you here? Why did you leave? I thought you were dead!"

"Be quiet, Natsu! I'm in the middle of a battle here!" Igneel growled, grabbing his unruly son out of his way. Acnologia, growing impatient with the wait, began to open his mouth, but then he saw a torrent of flames rushing at him. _Anna, give me the strength to defeat him._ Acnologia burst forth, completely unfazed by the sheer amount of fire.

Igneel roared after his son, "Get the book of END from Mard Geer. When you do that, I'll give you my explanation!"

Acnologia growled at Igneel, "Stop talking to your brat and fight me like a real dragon!"

"As you wish." Igneel flew forward at an amazing speed, slamming a fiery fist into Acnologia. Acnologia watched as Igneel was distracted by his son barely managing to stop Mard Geer's attack. With that brief moment of distraction, Acnologia lunged forth, spewing black destruction magic from his toothy maw. The Fire Dragon was barely able to dodge the attack, but remained standing much to Acnologia's distaste. _He's strong, Anna. I don't know if I can beat him._

"Igneel! How are you still alive? I had thought that all you miserable excuses for dragons were gone!" Acnologia said, snarling at the fiery red dragon.

Igneel sneered at him, showing just a hint of the sharp teeth in his mouth. "We're not gone although its obvious you wanted us to be."

Acnologia snarled, baring his own jagged fangs. He lifted a taloned fist and let the magic rush through his veins, illuminating the fist with swirling black energy. He circled Igneel, punching the dragon several times. Igneel responded with punches and kicks of his own. The two fought for a while before Igneel began to fly upwards.

 _What is he doing, Anna? Does he think he can escape?_ "Igneel, you'd better not be trying to escape!"

Igneel laughed, "You wish I was escaping. But the truth is, now that we're out of range of the humans, I can go all out without fear of hurting them. Now this battle will be more evenly matched."

"This isn't a battle, Igneel," Acnologia hissed, his voice lowering to an unearthly tone, "it's your destruction."

Just then, Acnologia felt a magic pulse wave. _Face..._ Acnologia fell to the grounf along with Igneel, but Acnologia hit the ground hard. _Anna, it hurts. I can-can't keep my eyes open..._

It wasn't until several moments later that Acnologia's dragon eyes fluttered opened. He registered Igneel's harsh voice, shouting at the humans, "We are and will forever be victorious! Children, we were not gone. We were inside of you in order to prevent you from turning into dragons like Acnologia!"

Acnologia shifted at the mention of his name, "Repeat that, you asshole, and I'll kill you! You will never be victorious! And you will never keep them from the fate that awaits! Look at me, so called dragon slayers, this is what you will become!"

Igneel looked up as Acnologia got to his feet. "What do you want? Do you wish that you had not become the way you are?"

Acnologia sneered at the scarred dragon. "I regret nothing. All I want is complete annihilation and destruction!" The two began to battle once again until it was evident that Igneel was having trouble keeping up. "This is what happens when you sleep or so long, you old geezer. How dare you call yourself a dragon when you are so weak?!"

Igneel paused midair, flapping his wings ever so often. Acnologia stopped as well, waiting for the dragon to attack. _This is it, Anna. One of us will be dead after this._ Igneel began to fly, even faster than before, charging at Acnologia. Acnologia in turn charged at Igneel with forceful strokes of his wings, striking the dragon with a crippling blow. He felt victorious and prideful until pain shot through his arm. He looked down and saw blood pouring from a stump of flesh. He looked down at Igneel's falling body and registered his arm. _HE RIPPED OFF MY ARM!_ Acnologia felt fury, a deadly rage that could not be controlled. With a powerful roar of destruction magic, the fire dragon moved no more.

* * *

 _-1 year later-_

Acnologia sat on the pile of rocks, grumbling something about stupid mages. He was in his human form for once, although he looked ratty and uncaring about his appearance. His navy blue hair hung in gnarled strands, a tangled matted mess. His light colored eyes were ringed with black as evidence that he had not been able to sleep well for a long time. A black cloak covered most of his chest and the stump of his missing arm, with sharp red claws around his neck that he had taken from Igneel's corpse. Both his baggy pants and cloaked were covered in draconian runes whose meaning was clear to Acnologia, but unknown to Zeref. Acnologia waited only a few moments longer before getting impatient and calling out, "Zeref, you bloody idiot! Where the hell are you?! I've been waiting for three fucking days!"

A quiet chuckle came from behind him and Acnologia turned to see Zeref behind him. "Impatient as ever, I see."

Acnologia growled, the unsettling sound rippling through the air. "What do you want, cursed one? You had me come all this way AND wait for you, so what?!"

Zeref smiled, a surprisingly vicious look on the man's face. "You could rule the world if you wished. You have the power to do so, after all. But your motives are unfathomable."

"The same about yours."

"I came here to give you both a warning and a challenge. A great war is coming and blood with it. I will not join you nor fight you; rather, you will die along with the rest of the world. It will be an annihilation. None shall be spared. However, I also have a challenge. I believe that you have been waiting for a long time for someone to give you a true challenge. If you so wish, I will gladly take on the role of challenger for you. Similarly, I have been looking for a challenger and although I doubt you will defeat me, you will be a worthy opponent." Zeref's eyes darkened to a bloodthirsty red. "The clash between dragon, human, and immortal is fast approaching. But who will come out on top?" With that the dark mage stalked away, not waiting for Acnologia's answer.

A sinister grin crept across Acnologia's face. _This is my chance, Anna. My chance to get revenge for you._

* * *

 _-Centuries ago (when Acnologia was 8)-_

Acnologia sat on the steps leading up to the school behind him, sniffling quietly. He was lost in his own misery, unaware of the small girl approaching him.

"Hello. Are you okay?" She asked, smiling at him when he looked up at her. His response caught in his throat upon her glorious visage. She had long blonde hair that tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned over to talk to him and cocoa brown eyes that gleamed with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, wiping away the tears still lingering on his face.

The pretty girl pouted adorably, not buying it. "I know you're lying to me. Tell me the truth." The last words she spoke were commanding, not at all doubting that he'd fulfill her demand.

He scowled slightly at the girl, almost thinking her nosy. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone." His last words were also commanding, but he doubted she'd respect his wishes and go away.

Her pout only deepened, crossing the boundary into a scowl. "Hell no, I asked you to tell me!"

She glared daggers at Acnologia, who was starting to wish the girl had never walked over. "Whatever," he mumbled, "well, some mean kids at school were teasing me 'cuz of my hair." He pointed at the spiky blue tufts covering his scalp.

"It is an interesting color. But I think it's kind of cool."

He looked up at her, surprised. "Really?" Her glare morphed into a huge grin, showing pearly white teeth. He couldn't help but smile back like a goofball. This girl, she's weird, but pretty and nice.

"My name's Anna! What's yours?" she asked, still smiling away.

"Acnologia," he answered, enjoying the look of surprise that flitted across her face, "I know right, it's a weird name."

She giggled lightly, "Yeah, it is. But again, also kind of cool!" I smiled at this girl, not exactly sure whether to call her crazy or amazing. "Ok," she said, turning and walking away. He didn't follow, now completely confused. "You are coming with me, right?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at his unmoving body.

He jumped up, startled, "I guess." Anna grabbed his hand and the two walked off, blissfully innocent and ignorant of the future.

* * *

Acnologia leaned back, sighing wistfully at the memory. _Anna, you took me by surprise when we met. I never expected you to enter my life, much less like that, but I was glad you did. But the pain of losing you is still almost too much. Dear one, would you be proud of me?_

* * *

 **Again, this will be a one-shot (I don't want to put in a bunch of work if no one likes it), but if it gets enough response I will add chapters! Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


End file.
